A Love Lost
by Dhivya
Summary: One promise, one battle and one enemy. Time is indeed cruel but love comes very close to it...S/K


I do not own any characters in the story and only the plot is mine. Enjoy reading and leave comments :D

Fear.

It was fear that drove us to do formidable things. Fear of losing life, lives of someone dear and even greater fear, when it is more important than yours. And it was the same fear that kept her alive now, adrenaline coursing through her veins, strengthening the arm holding the bow. She tried to aim her arrow at him; no; 'it' would be more appropriate, however no matter how much power she put into the arrow it kept regenerating. She knew it had to purified by contact. She began running towards Naraku.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru shouted from afar battling another minion with Inuyasha; instinctively knowing what was going to happen and dreading it.

She saw him once and one look conveyed everything that needed to be shared.

"Kagome! Please" He shouted once again and this time he knew nothing could change her decision. Inuyasha turned towards her with tears in his eyes. Sango and Miroku nodded and smiled at each other in resigned acceptance through tears but continued fighting. Kagome spared one last glance at him before launching herself at it.

"Filthy human miko, what do you think you're doing now?"

"Save your breath Naraku"

She plunged her hand into its flesh even as it started consuming her into its body. 'Yes I need just that thank you'

Her outstretched hand had reached the pulsating Shikon jewel and she prayed

"_I call upon you Midoriko _

_Take my powers to vanquish the demons within_

_Let my sacrifice be your strength_

_Kill all that that is selfish and evil_

_I request you now _

_This is a selfless wish"_

As she finished the prayer she was consumed with a pain indescribable and she felt her soul leave her body and join Kikyu and Midoriko. Her powers mingled with theirs and started purifying his evil self.

Sesshomaru saw her being sucked into the monster and he stopped fighting any more demons. Just a moment later he was rewarded with the most powerful purifying power and agonizing scream from Naraku. It stayed for a moment too brief and the results became visible. Naraku's body had disintegrated into a pile of ashes that were blown away by a gentle breeze. Kagome was on the ground, wounds from the miasma covering her body and she was clutching a heart in her hands. Only Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could hear her faint breathing. Sesshomaru ran to her side just as Kagura knelt beside her.

"You finally have it back…" she whispered.

Kagura accepted her heart and just held her hand, "I…I thank you. I owe you my life"

"Silly…the debt is long over. Look after Shippo will you?"

Kagura nodded not able to speak ay further. "Arigatou Kagome-sama" She moved next to Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Hn…I am here"

"You know what I always wanted don't you…"

"A night sky filled with stars and feeling of nothingness. Just contentment that everyone you know is safe." He nodded resentfully. "It's true now, you got your wish"

"Hmmm yes…Sesshomaru I have no obligations now towards the jewel. I can have my own fairytale."

"Kagome…"

"Live your life Sesshomaru…I will remember you forever" Her body melted into sakura blossoms caressing everyone's tears. Sango and Miroku mourned in silence, tears running unchecked.

Inuyasha stood stock still, feeling déjà vu overcome him, "Kikyu, Kagome I'm sorry I couldn't protect you forever, forgive me." He stabbed Tetsusaiga to the ground and broke down crying. He felt the breeze whispering in his ear,

"Inuyasha, we were the protectors of the Shikon jewel. Your duty was to help us, which you did. We are happy now, away from the constant burden of chasing the shards. We are grateful to you, Inuyasha. Thank you."

"Kikyu…Kagome" He collapsed, exhaustion both mental and physical, had drained him.

Sesshomaru was reunited with Rin and Shippo and trying to console them. But all he could manage was a choked sob. "Kagome…" He remembered their last conversation. Her voice would forever carry a confident and vibrant tone and her smile….

"_Hey…come on now its just five hundred years. Make sure you introduce yourself properly or I might not believe it. Oh yeah, There's a Hojo whom you should not worry about okay? He's just a friend. Sesshomaru, Are you even listening to me?"_

_He had asked the dreaded question, "What if you are not there?"_

"_Let's hope I am, otherwise…well its nice meeting you Lord Sesshomaru I hope you had a pleasant…"_

_"Kagome…"_

"_I don't want to even think about it."_

As he hugged his children, he disagreed with her, "I have nothing else to think about now"

Year 2009

Nothing could make him forget that night; the night he'd lost a companion, a friend and a soul mate. He stood outside the shrine on her supposed birthday 500 years in the future.

He distantly heard a baby cry and hoped it would be his mate. Inuyasha came bounding down the stairs. Even before he saw him, he smelled his sorrow. It was different this time. Just as future had changed the past, the past had changed the future. Without any explanation he retired to a place where no one found him thereafter.

Some centuries later…

"Where is he now Mom?"

Sakura smiled, "I really don't know. Some say he waits for the day when his mate might be reborn, others believe he's dead"

"What do you think?"

"I think he's waiting. Though its painful, their love will give strength to bear the disappointments."

"That's a sad story" Their father, a fox demon named Shippo answered him.

"Hey, it speaks of dedication and loyalty and love that transcends time. If Kagome-sama had really come back it would have been an average fairy tale. Their lives are real. Now sleep."

"Goodnight Mom, Dad"

"Goodnight, Yukio"


End file.
